The Pledge
by AndieF
Summary: Etre la fille du maire n'est pas de tout repos. Etre une peste non plus. Pourtant Cholé le fait chaque jours. Des fois elle regrette mais aussitôt pense à sa promesse et se dit que ça au moins elle la réussi.


**Hey ~**

 **Me revoilà avec un OS sur l'univers de Miraculous Ladybug ! Et pas sur n'importe qui, sur Chloé Bourgeois.**

 **Je pense qu'on est pas mal à ne pas trop aimer Chloé mais à passer l'après midi sur le Ladyblog j'ai aperçu une nouvelle facette de la blonde que j'avais envie d'exploiter. Du coup voilà je l'ai fait ! J'ai aussi pus parler un peu de dont on à encore que très peu d'informations.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez et que peut être votre avis sur Chloé changera !**

* * *

La chambre d'hôpital est trop blanche, sent fort et les bruits qui la remplisse blesse les oreilles de la fillette. Elle fait face à la femme dans le lit, le visage contrit. Son père ne lui a pas vraiment expliqué ce qu'elle avait mais elle avait comprit qui lui arriverais la même chose qu'a sa mère à elle.

 **\- Approche Chloé.** Avait sourit la femme, parlant d'une voix douce. **Je voudrais te demander quelques choses, tu pourrais faire une chose pour moi s'il te plait ?**

 **\- Tout ce que vous voulez !**

La fillette avait répondu rapidement, essayant de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler tandis que la femme la regardait tendrement en souriant.

Cette femme était extraordinaire. Elle était forte, gardait le sourire dans sa situation, était magnifiquement belle et extrêmement douce avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Son mari avait bien fait de lui offrir une barrette rappelant le Paon. ressemblait en tout point à un paon après tout il était le symbole de la beauté et de paix en Chine. Il était aussi signification d'immortalité en Inde. Pourtant la fillette la voyait périr de jour en jour, gardant le sourire.

 **\- Tu pourrais garder un œil sur Adrien s'il te plait ?**

 **\- Je.. je ne suis pas sûre d'être la mieux placer .. Il a son père et il va surement se faire beaucoup d'amis et-**

 **\- Chloé ma puce.. Tu es son amie. Tu es la mieux placer. Il y a des choses qu'il ne pourra dire à son père, alors j'aimerais que tu sois là pour lui dans ces moments là. Tu pourrais ?**

 **\- Evidemment ! Je ferais de mon mieux !**

Le doux sourire de la femme fit craquer la fillette et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle ne veut pas qu'elle parte. Elle ne veut pas qu'Adrien subisse la même chose qu'elle.

La jeune collégienne regarde le mannequin en souriant tristement, se remémorant ses jeunes années. Elle avait bien grandit depuis cet instant mais jamais n'avait faillit à sa promesse. A sa façon. Maintenant il devait surement se confier à Nino, voir même à Alya ou Marinette.

La blonde savait que Marinette aimais Adrien, après tout qui ne l'avait pas remarqué ? A part Adrien lui même évidemment. Pensant à l'idiotie du blond, la jeune fille sourit légèrement. Elle aussi elle l'aime. Vraiment. Elle est celle qui le connait le mieux. Elle aussi à perdue sa mère. Elle aussi à vécu légèrement reclue dans son argent, moins que le mannequin il est vrai. Elle aussi voulait des amis.

Oui elle savait que personne ne l'aimait. Elle savait qu'elle était une "peste". Mais elle était simplement devenue comme ça à force d'entendre son père lui dire qu'elle était au dessus de tout ses pauvres gens, qu'elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle souhaitais, qu'elle aussi belle que , qu'il suffisait d'offrir des choses aux gens pour qu'il vous aime. Alors elle avait crus son père et avait changé, commencer à acheter des amitiés en pensant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle comme elle était là pour Adrien.

Mais non pas du tout.

Elle était seule.

Elle avait bien Sabrina mais elle aussi elle l'achetait. Elle lui offrait des cadeaux en prétextant que c'était des affaires dont elle ne voulait plus. Elle mentait oui mais cela semblait faire plaisir a Sabrina et son égaux restait intact.

Tout le monde la connaissait comme ça alors à quoi bon changer ? Cela ne serait il pas pire si elle décidait de changer, de faire et dire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Dire à Sabrina qu'elle l'adorait, lui dire ouvertement lorsqu'elle lui achetait un cadeau. Etre aimable avec les gens de sa classe, ne plus se moquer d'eux comme ça. Dire à Adrien ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Personnes la croira plus.

C'était trop tard.

Chloé ne pouvait détacher son regard du mannequin, riant avec Marinette. Elle enviait la brune. Depuis que tout deux avait découvert qu'ils étaient respectivement Chat Noir et Ladybug ils s'étaient rapproché.

Oui la blonde était au courant.

Il faut dire que c'était assez facile quand on c'était fait sauver plusieurs voir par la brune. Elle avait remarqué ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa voix tout ceci étant exactement comme ceux de Marinette. La façon de Ladybug de parler à Paris lorsque Le Papillon avait fait son apparition, la façon dont Marinette avait fait son discours pour les élections des déléguer.

Aucun doute possible.

La blonde enviait Marinette comme Ladybug. Elle enviait les deux personnalités de la brune. C'était pour ça qu'elle était si méchante avec Marinette, enfin plus qu'avec les autres élèves.

Par ce qu'elle la jalousait.

Plus elle regardait le petit groupe, plus elle se disait qu'elle avait bien tenue sa promesse. Elle avait veillé sur le blond à sa façon pendant des années, elle continuait toujours mais de loin à présent. Il avait trouvé d'autres amis et devait surement se confier à eux. Si un jour ils le laissaient tombé, pour sur elle serait là.

Elle tiendrait sa promesse jusqu'au bout.


End file.
